


Somehow You Make Me Brighter

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Liam-centric, Like, Loneliness, M/M, OT5, because I adore their dynamic, might have to squint a bit for the lilo, post x-factor fic, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while for Liam to realise that he was <em>wanted.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow You Make Me Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm treating these drabbles as a way to de-stress, so they've all been written in under 30 mins with a cup of tea and some chocolate :) It's definitely helping me reduce the possibility of having an actual heart attack when I look at the pile of work I've got to do (WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME UNIVERSITY??? *weeps*)
> 
> I hope they've been fairly enjoyable though! It's been incredibly cathartic writing them. 
> 
> Not beta-d because there's no point really. But I had to change tense halfway through because I changed my mind about _things_ *waves vaguely* so if you see a typo etc - definitely let me know! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Comments/kudos/constructive criticism - all are greatly appreciated (and make me smile - ilu all <3)

It took Liam a long time to work out how he fit into the band - to work out that he was _wanted_.

It took the X-Factor experience to teach Liam that he was _coveted_.

It took warm, sleepy hugs as Harry’s curls tickled his chin. It took bright, brash, _shared_ laughter as Niall slung an arm around him. It took soft, sweet conversations as he bent over comics with Zayn.

And -

It took gentle kisses pressed into warm skin on summer evenings. It took whispers of love under covers as it rained outside. It took fleeting touches and bright smiles and the knowledge that he was _needed_. It took _Louis_.

*

Before X-Factor, he often wondered if he was ever going to fit _anywhere_. He moved through the days with an empty heart and aching bones. He spent days and months and _years_ feeling alone, wanting something he didn’t know how to name.

For Liam, loneliness meant lots of things, each of them a slap to the face and a stone in his belly.

Loneliness was feeling somehow incomplete.

It was being surrounded by people who drank and smoked and partied when all Liam wanted to do was curl into his duvet.

It was getting stupidly excited about Batman but no-one caring enough to listen.

It was about having friends who don’t _know_ him, because if they _did_ – they’d laugh.

It was sharing too much and being left open and raw, like his skin had been flayed from the bone.

It was about wanting so desperately to feel like he was _worth_ something that sometimes a smile would shatter his heart in two.

It was about happy not really meaning happy. It was forgetting what _real_ happy felt like.

It was being judged for his choices and spat at in hallways.

It was about _no kisses_ and _no touches._

And it was -

It was not being sure he’d want those kisses anyway.

*

But, Liam feels like they’ve fought side by side to burn the loneliness away. Liam has squeezed it tight and squashed it deep and in its place _bright_ blooms like a star inside him.

His boys have given him _everything_ and he loves them so _much_. 


End file.
